The Ohio State University (OSU) postdoctoral oncology training program is designed to produce physician-scientists and basic scientists capable of conducting independent research related to cancer treatment and prevention. In the 33-year history of this training grant at OSU, 139 postdoctoral students have been trained in basic cancer research from a cadre of outstanding NIH funded training faculty. Of these 139, 95 have had the MD degree, 35 the PhD degree, 6 with both MD/PhD degrees, and 3 with combined DVM/PhD degrees. Collectively 119 or 85% of these trainees have engaged in academic pursuits for all or a significant portion of their careers after leaving the fellowship program. In this last grant cycle, 32 of 37 T32 trainees (86%) are pursuing professional careers in cancer research or are still in professional training. Trainees will be selected from motivated and gifted M.D., D.O., DVM, or Ph.D. candidates who are committed to careers in patient-oriented cancer research. Trainees with health professional degrees will be selected from programs in medical, pediatric, surgical, and/or radiation oncology, and will have completed their clinical subspecialty training. To be selected, physician candidates will need to demonstrate an appreciation of the need for physician-scientists to link the bench with the bedside. Candidates possessing the Ph.D. degree will be chosen from basic science programs of biochemistry, molecular genetics, microbiology and immunology, pharmacology, virology, cellular biology, mathematics, physics, or other programs which have prepared and stimulated the candidates to translate their basic research toward the solution of clinical cancer research questions. The training program will require two to three years. Trainees will have independent research projects within a training faculty's laboratory. All training faculty are members of one of seven OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) Programs of: Cancer Control, Experimental Therapeutics, Hormones and Cancer, Immunology, Molecular Biology and Cancer Genetics, Molecular Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, Oncogenic Virus. The 48 training faculty and the 13 contributing faculty are all NIH/NCI/DOD/ACS-funded basic scientists and physician-investigators who have developed a network of collaborative interactions within the CCC which expose the trainee to multiple research perspectives and expertise. The same faculty participates with trainees in joint conferences which further enhance appreciation of different research approaches. Formal courses assist the trainee in developing an appropriate knowledge base. This competitive renewal application seeks continued support for the 8 trainees each year, with half to a majority of those being physician-trainees.